U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,611 teaches flame retardant polyamide comprising zinc borate, melamine cyanurate and certain organohalogens.
JP 54113647 discloses flame retardant polyamide comprising melamine cyanurate and DBDPO.
GB 2085898 discloses flame retardant polyolefin comprising aromatic bromo hydrocarbon (DBDPO), an antimony or bismuth compound, an organic compound, and a triazine derivative (e.g. melamine).
JP 57070152 teaches flame retardant epoxy resins which contain antimony trioxide, an orgaonobromine compound and a melamine-cyanuric acid adduct.
JP 58101128 teaches flame retardant epoxy resin, phenol resin, thermoset polyester resin or polyurethane resin, which contain antimony trioxide, organohalogen compound, melamine-cyanuric acid product, melamine-phosphoric acid product and melamine-molybdic acid product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,568 teaches flame retardant coatings that comprise phosphorus-containing material (e.g. melamine phosphate) and a halogen-containing material (e.g. chlorinated paraffin).
JP 10176095 discloses flame retardant polystyrene comprising organohalogen compounds and ammonium polyphosphates and/or triazine phosphates (e.g. melamine phosphate) and a drip-proof agent.
It has been found that polymers with good flame retardant properties, for example polyolefins, are prepared when a melamine based flame retardant is added thereto together with an organohalogen flame retardant or a phosphorus containing flame retardant.